


Boo'd Up

by Yumirurunnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Taeil's overreacting, chapter 3 yuta is confusing, more tags to be added as the story progress, not your typical enemies to lovers au, taeil is a cry baby, this is pure shit, unbeta'd just bc im that lazy, yuta is a douchebag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumirurunnn/pseuds/Yumirurunnn
Summary: Their eyes met, and something dangerous sparks."He hates you,' Yuta reminded himself"Kiss me," Taeil said, drunk and foolish. "Kiss me until I am sick of it."or: Yuta's heart go boo'd up whenever Taeil is around





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I am back again with another (completely shitty) story for the yuil nation. This is nonsense and i don't know where this is going but bear with me pleaseee. if this is not a pure mess, i don't know what is... the thirst for more yuil contents are real y'all so here I am shamelessly writing this story when I should be studying rn ><
> 
>  
> 
> or: just me finding an excuse to escape from my study routine... ya girl needs a rest ;((

The idea of being trap in a massive traffic jam on Monday morning sickened him. He never let the thought of it crossed his mind, not even once. But now, the real shit was happening to him in the middle of Seoul city and he couldn’t help but to get annoyed. He wouldn’t be this frantic if he didn’t stay up late last night and overslept this morning.

‘Today of all days. Shit.’ Taeil cursed under his breath as he stole a quick glance at the dashboard clock. He tapped the steering wheel impatiently as the car wended its way through the Seoul traffic.

It has been an hour since he got caught in the busy traffic and there’s no sign that the traffic would get better any time soon. Uneasiness began to take control of his whole body as he realized that he might not make it to the company in time. He got an interview to attend in less than 30 minutes. Suddenly he regretted his decision earlier for declining Youngho’s offer to drive him there. If only he agreed, he might already be there by now.

After all the struggles and heat he endured, he safely made it to Nakamoto Group headquarter 15 minutes later. Quiet panic fluttered in his chest as he realized that he only had 5 minutes to settle down and get himself ready for the interview. Deciding he’d take a quick trip to the wash room to double check his appearance, he hurried to the wash room. His hair was styled in a slicked back undercut, and his makeup was flawless. Navy blue was the color of his custom-tailored suite. Keeping his look tight and professional from head to toe was a ritual for him, and he wasn’t having it any other way. He knew without false modesty that he looked his absolute best.

‘Moon Taeil?’ a receptionist lady called out his name not so long after he came back from the rest room. He rose from his chair upon hearing his name being called and walked confidently to the interview room. Truth be told, he was nervous but he didn’t let it showing. He knocked the door twice and entered the room as soon as he heard a ‘come in’ command from inside the room. As soon as he stepped his feet into the room, he felt his heart thumped in his chest at the sight of three interviewer seated along the conference table across him.

‘Good morning. The name is Moon Taeil-’ Taeil began by introducing himself as Sooyoung’s substitute. Sooyoung was Taeili’s eldest cousin and the former used to work in Nakamoto Group for 5 brief years before she decided to resign just recently to focus on her married life in Japan with her husband.

As the interviewers were looking through his resume, he spared some times to take a better look at the office. He was impressed by the simple yet elegant interior design of the office. It showed masculinity and professionalism at the same time. He was still roaming around the room when he caught one of the interviewer staring at him. He noticed the man studying him from head to toes so he immediately looked away, embarrassed.

After a few moments, Taeil moved his eyes within their sockets so that he could see the man without having to face him. Unfortunately, the man kept staring at him. The man only diverted his gaze away when the other man sat next to him snapped his fingers in front of his face.

‘Yuta, stop staring. You could kill him by your deathly gaze you know.‘

Everyone laughed at the man’s blunt remark except for two person; Taeil and the man who was previously addressed as Yuta, the same person who’s been staring at him earlier. Taeil tried to pull himself together and acted natural when a voice caught his attention. It was sweet like honey, but at the same time lethal as poison. Taeil looked up to see that the voice was belong to no other than Yuta.

‘We don’t need someone like you here. You-‘ Yuta stopped mid-air and hardly sparing a second glance before he continued, You got neither plus factors nor charming beauty. Just so-so. I doubt you got any special skills in yourself. You doesn’t look like one though,’

Taeil was taken aback for a while. He was too shocked to respond to his not-so-good comment about his self. He admitted that he was not a looker, but still his look was one of a kind. It was unique in its own way. He couldn’t believe his ears that the man was not only questioning his look but also his skills. The man seemed to have some interests in him earlier, but what’s with his sudden remark?

‘Excuse me. What do you say again? Me got no skilIs? How do you have the guts to question my ability when you haven’t seen any of my skills yet? Ridiculous af!’ Taeil uncontrollably let out his anger.

‘uh-oh I think we should end our interview session here. Don’t you think so, Jaehyun?’ said another interviewer in the room to the man beside Yuta, as soon as he noticed that the tension in the room was rather thick and palpable; that once could almost cut it with a knife.

‘Ah right. I was actually thinking the same thing too, Sungjin hyung,’ said the tall man whose name is Jaehyun before he nervously chuckled.

‘That’s it, Mr. Moon. Thank you for your time today. We’ll let you know the result by the end of this week,’ said Jaehyun again as he quickly got up from his seat and extended his hand to Taeil for a handshake. Taeil was about to ignore the handshake at first but that would make him look even worse as he knew that by now he already looked bad in Yuta’s eyes so half-heartedly, he accepted it.

‘I’m having high anticipation for the result’ was Taeil last words before he was escorted to the door by Jaehyun. He made sure not to make any eye contact with Yuta as he knew he couldn’t resist the temptation to slap him hard on the face.

On his way out, he accidentally heard Yuta muttered slowly, mocking him. ‘Dream on. The job wouldn’t be yours anyway,’ Thanks to his sharp hearing he still be able to hear him clearly despite his not-so-clear voice. Anger took control of his entire body, but he managed to put his composure in place. He was not the type to easily get angry and sensitive over simple thing but today he couldn’t help but to piss off at every single word that came out from that young CEO’s mouth. He wanted to reply back but Jaehyun was fast to read the situation that was happening so the said man quickly pushed the door for Taeil.

‘Son of a bitch!’ Taeil shouted at the top of his voice as he came out from the room. Yura, the receptionist and Taeil both were shocked by Taeil sudden shout. As he walked pass the receptionist table, he noticed every eye were on him. Taeil was too tired to think of anything or anyone so he fastened his pace to the parking lot. Once he got into his car, he felt his face dampened so he took a glance at the rear mirror to be greeted by the view of his already messy make-up face. He didn’t realized he cried all the way to his car but he did realized one thing. He hated him. He hated Yuta.

 


	2. The Call

It has been a month since last incident in Nakamoto Group and Taeil had lived the whole 4 weeks in agony, remembering the unforgettable and embarrassing event that took place during his job interview there. He tried to set his mind free from the thought of not getting the job after what had happened during the past event, but he utterly failed.

Frankly speaking, he could not stop thinking about that one man. The only person who managed to grab his full attention these days. It’s not that he had fall head over heels towards him that made him restless day and night, but his snobbish face was what made Taeil overthinking every single day. He was in total stress that he even submitted a 24 hours’ notice of resignation letter to his boss. Everyone thought his decision of quitting job because of a man he barely know (read: nakamoto) was stupid. Taeil thought it was beyond stupid too. But truth to be told he really hated the previous job he had so he had no regret quitting even though he’s still jobless at the moment.

.

.

.

.

.

‘Hyung! Can you please stop?’ shouted Ten out of nowhere. Taeil who was lost in his thought startled at his sudden shout. He did not realize Ten was beside him all this time.

‘What?’ Taeil asked lazily. He had no idea what the young man was saying so he decided to ignore him completely. Fixating his eyes on the TV screen, he pretended to be completely immersed into the TV show. After 5 minutes, he already felt bored and sleepy. These days, even his favorite TV shows appeared boring and unworthy to be watched. He let out a long deep sigh.

‘See. You and your non-stop sighing. Do you know hyung, u have been sighing since the past half an hour?’ said Ten, annoyed. He was busy playing game in his phone but was interrupted by Taeil’s sigh every 5 minutes interval. Taeil was taken aback. Did he sigh too much? He didn’t realize it or to be honest refused to realize it, not until Ten pointed it out.

‘No. im not!!’ protested Taeil, pretending to act calm. ‘Yes you’re! what’s that annoying sound I have been hearing the past 30 minutes if it’s not coming from your big mouth!’

‘Big mouth my ass!’

The two roommates were about to get at each other throat but they were interrupted by a loud ringing of Taeil’s phone coming from their shared bedroom where Taeil had tossed it on his bed earlier that evening. Expecting to hear from his mother, a follow-up to the unsatisfactory call over the weekend regarding him being jobless, he considered ignoring it.

On the fourth ring, he glanced at the caller ID. A private number.

On the fifth ring he picked up.

He knew that the caller wasn’t going to stop until he answered so, reluctantly, he did.

“Yes, what can I do for you?” Taeil asked briefly, while trying not to sound annoyed.

“Who is this?” The male voice from the other line asked. It startled Taeil when he heard the voice, so he nudged Ten on the shoulder and the said boy knowingly hit the mute button on the television so that Taeil could try and make out who it was calling him from the private number.

“I’m sorry, but you called my number, so who is that you are looking for, Mister?” Taeil asked really wanting to say hoe instead of Mister. “Fuck all that extra shit motherfucker, who in the fuck am I talking to?” the private caller asked back indignantly.

“Excuse me, I would think you ought to know who it is you’re calling before you started hitting the buttons on the damn phone, so don’t call my number asking this and that, expecting a goddamn answer, because, I ain’t about to start answering questions on my phone when I don’t even fucking know you!” Taeil told him, raising his voice out pure unadulterated disgust.

Seconds later, Taeil could heard the unknown voice muttering something under his breath that he couldn’t catch.

"Sorry... Can I talk with Moon Taeil?"

"Yes, this is Taeil speaking"

“Don’t you recognize my voice?” The man was trying to sound incredulous. He laughed awkwardly in an attempt where Taeil believed was to skirt around his previous question.

“No…” Taeil asked again after a while. “So… who is this?”

“I can’t believe you don’t recognize my voice! Haha wow…”

"Listen, Mister. I don't want to sound rude but I don't have much time, so please get straight to the point." Taeil said at last

"It's Yuta. The Nakamoto."

Taeil leaned back on his seat, shocked, eyes wide, unbelieving of what he just heard, not quite able to believe that the almighty Nakamoto Yuta, was currently on the phone with him.

_YUTA_. It didn't take long for Taeil to recognize that name. He knows it by heart already

"Mr. Moon. Can we-" Yuta didn't get to finish whatever he was about to say when Taeil stopped him mid-air

"What do you want?"

"I couldn't say it on the phone. can we meet?"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKA!! After all that happened? Are you fucking serious?" Taeil yelled and Ten quickly came to the rescue and took the phone away from Taeil.

"Hello this is Ten, Taeil's roomate. About the meet up, Taeil said yes!"

Upon hearing that, Taeil kicked Ten and his toe smacked the smaller guy's _shinbone_ hard enough to make _him_ howl like a wild dog. Taeil was screaming as _he tried_ to reach around and _kick him_ again. Ten who was running for his dear life ended the phone call almost immediately and tossed the phone to Taeil and luckily the latter was quick enough to catch it

.

.

.

Yuta heaved a long deep breath.

_It was harder than I thought._ he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im back. sorry it took me a looooong time to update this story. to be frank, i lost motivation and im so sorry if this update is lacking and kind of rush ;_;


	3. Apologize

‘If it wasn’t for you Chittaphon…’ Taeil said through gritted teeth as he took one last look in the mirror to ensure that it doesn’t seem as if he had made any kind off effort. He was going to put on his usual casual outfit- a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans when Ten came to their shared room and started giving free lecture on the importance of dolling up. Taeil thought it was absurd and didn’t see the needs of it especially when the person he’s going to meet was his mortal enemy. He ended up spent two hours getting dolled up for the night.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he got to admit that Ten’s touch was magical. He almost didn’t recognize himself when he had a good view of his new look in the mirror earlier. His hair, newly washed and smelling of something called herbs and citrus and he scrubbed at it with his fingertips to muss it up. He applied colorless lip balm that somehow redden his lips. He also got his eyes makeup done by Ten which somehow made him look extra fierce and badass. For a minute he wondered if Ten’s overdoing it. He drained the last of a large vodka and tonic, winced as it reacted metallically with the toothpaste, picked up his keys and closed the door.

.

.

Nakamoto Yuta sat alone at a table for two in Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul, and checked his watch: 30 minutes late, but he imagined that this was part of the Korean man’s little game to ditch their meeting at the very last minute.

Unaware that he was thinking about him, Moon Taeil stood watching Yuta from the maître d’s desk and noted that he was definitely better looking in his casual look. He had lost that arrogant-young-ceo look. In fact, if it weren’t for their terrible first encounter and the sharp comments he had thrown at him during the job interview, he would actually be attractive.

Although the situation was unusual for him, he recognized this as a fancy date restaurant- the one where people like Nakamoto Yuta would frequent, not too bright, not pretentious, the kind of place where they serve the nice wine in town.

‘Are you with someone?’ asked the maître d’.’

‘That snobbish-looking man over there.’

‘Pardon, Sir.‘

‘No, I mean that _gentleman_ over there.’ Said Taeil, emphasizing on the word ‘’gentleman”.

Upon reaching their designated table, Taeil thanked the waiter and he noticed straightaway the gaze Nakamoto Yuta gave him. So intent, so doting that he found himself feeling for something on his face.

The said Nakamoto Yuta standing almost immediately to welcome him that he knocked the table with his thigh, spilling water all over the table. Taeil wanted to laugh but he held himself together.

‘Should I get a cloth?’ Taeil said, out of courtesy. He was a man who treats everyone with kindness and courtesy. No matter how much he hated the man in front of him, he just couldn’t bring himself to close one's eye and pretend not to see. That’s just not him.

‘No, it’s alright. I’ll ask them to set up a new table for us.’

‘Here. Use my napkin.’

‘Well I almost fuck up the night! Not literally I might hasten to add!’

‘Oh. Okay.’

‘Kidding!’ he yelled, as if shouting ‘Help!’ He hadn’t been this nervous since forever, and he firmly told himself to calm down as he stared unseeingly at the tablecloth, glancing upwards to see Taeil fidgeting out of his leather jacket.

‘You look so attractive,’ he blurted, unable to contain himself.

‘Th-Thank you! You too,’ Taeil said hesitantly, when the truth he wanted the Japanese man to cut the crap already and get straight to the point. He’s not meeting him today to make small talk and stuffs.

A handsome maître d’ told them their table would be ready in ten minutes, so they pushed their way to the cocktail lounge.

‘Can I get you a drink?’ said the bartender, sleek and handsome.

 ‘I think I’d like a vodka and tonic.’

‘A double?’ the bartender asked again.

Taeil looked to Yuta, as if wanting to see his reaction.

‘Is that reckless?’

He tutted. ‘No, but you’re not in the Burning Sun Bar now. You’ve got to have a proper drink. Two martinis, very dry with a twist.’ Taeil made to speak, but Yuta held up an autocratic finger. ‘Trust me. Best martinis in South Korea and Japan combined.’

Taeil raised the martini closer to his lips and took a sip. The first taste was delicious, icy and immediately intoxicating, and he tried his best not to spill it as he shuddered. Some jazz music was playing in the background and he couldn’t help but to sway in his seat to the music. However, he did not fail to notice the man beside him was staring at him, barely blinking. He should have been mortified by that action. He was about to ask him to stop staring when the maître d’ from earlier beckoned them over. ‘Right this way to your table.’

They were seated at a secluded table in a corner where they wouldn’t be disturbed by other diners. The maître d’ was obviously under the impression that they were on a date. It certainly feels like one. It was the best table in the house, private but with the stunning view of the Seoul city. A bottle of champagne chilled tableside. Yuta held out his chair and when he took his, Taeil couldn’t help but sigh. It was going to be a tough night. They took their seat opposite each other and scrutinized the menus in silence.

After ordering wine, their appetizers and mains, they were left alone. Yuta’s eyes focused on him and Taeil felt a blush warm his cheeks. A long silence fell as he stared back, seemingly stunned.

‘Thank you.’

‘For what?’ Taeil asked, confused.

‘For making time to meet with me tonight.’

‘I came because of the promise my roommate shamelessly made. It has nothing to do with you!’

A tense silence blanketed them, and Taeil wished he could fly or teleport himself home. On the other hand, Yuta felt his lungs were collapsing from the growing pressure of all the words he wasn’t saying. The silence was suffocating. It could kill him!

‘Come on, Yuta. Its now or never.’ he muttered to himself, grabbing his glass of water. ‘Get ahold of yourself.’ He then took a long gulp of water to calm himself down.

Setting his drink aside, he reached inside his jacket, withdrew a folded document and placed it in front of the Korean man. ‘Here, this is for you,’

Taeil looked at the sealed document on the table, frowning. ‘What is it?’

He touched the document hesitantly, then he broke the seal and pulled the folded document from the envelope.  ‘This better be something fruitful,’ he said, scanning the first page. He frowned struggling through the content until he finally reached the meat of it. Then his eyes widened in disbelief. He looked up at Yuta. ‘You can’t be serious, Mr. Nakamoto!’  

'Do I look like someone who makes joke over something as significant as this? '

Taeil held the yellow-bound papers as if they were poisonous. ‘You’re seriously suggesting me this? What is this all about? Branch manager position? What makes you think I’d even consider such a crazy thing? Explain.’

‘I realize that what I said earlier was offensive. I was wrong to speak to you like that, it was unprofessional, and I am truly sorry. Despite all that has happened between us before, I really hope you will consider the offer,’

Taeil’s mouth fell open. _Stay calm-_

‘Oh wow… didn’t see that coming,’ he said, slightly sarcastically. ‘Thanks, but no thanks,’

‘Taeil- Mr. Moon I know that it was wrong of me to call you out in front of my staffs, and that you’re angry because I’ve hurt your credibility. I’m sure that was embarrassing, and it was a mistake for me to do that.’

‘So, you think “I’m sorry” is enough?’

Yuta sighed, a glass of wine in his hand, then he spoke, his eyes not leaving Taeil’s. ‘No, seriously, listen to what I’m about to say Mr. Moon. I really didn’t know that you would be offended. You’re over… never mind forget, it.’

‘I’d like to know. Finish the sentence. “You’re over…”’

‘You’re overreacting. It wasn’t much of a big deal for me.’ The Japanese man was starting to look sheepish

Taeil spat the words. ‘It wasn’t a big deal for you because you’re not the one who got his honor tarnished by a certain retarded young CEO. And those who overreacted say go fuck yourself!’

And now his glass of wine was in his lap as Taeil shoved the table away and jumped to his feet, grabbing his leather jacket, knocking over bottles and storming through that hateful place. People around them were staring but he didn’t care, he just wanted to be out. He glanced behind him, saw Yuta mopping furiously at his lap, then following on in pursuit. He broke into a run, but unfortunately, he stumbled, fell and when he was up again, Yuta had caught up with him, was helping him up.

‘Get your hands off me, Nakamoto!’

‘Alright, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Let’s go somewhere and talk about this.’

‘I don’t want to talk about it, I just want to go home…’

‘Moon Taeil, please?’

‘Just. Leave. Me. Alone.’

‘You’re being hysterical. Come here.’ Yuta took his arm once again, and Taeil pushed him away, walked out of Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul, and never looked back. Yuta was left dumbfounded and feeling guilty as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you guys dry with no update for such a long time. I've been busy with my personal life and it took me quite some times to be able to juggle my personal matters and update this story;; Anyway, how's the story so far? Share your thought with me :) Do y'all think Taeil was a lil bit too harsh with Yuta? and why did Yuta offer Taeil the new position? What secret he's hiding from Taeil? 
> 
> ps. Thank you in advance for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Any comment and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please feel free to drop your comment below xox
> 
> Ps. If any of you guys wanna talk about yuil or simply anything, feel free to hit me up on twt @xxxuniqie i dont bite i promise ;;


End file.
